


I just can't get you out of my head (girl your loving is all I think about)

by Warriorcrazy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Swearing, claude and hilda are disaster bisexuals, claude is a political science major, claude/byleth if you squint, hilda is a psychology major, marianne is an english major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorcrazy/pseuds/Warriorcrazy
Summary: It's her again. The girl. The one Hilda can't stop thinking about.Or; a vague college coffee shop au where Hilda stares adoringly at Marianne while she's working.Written for the Edelgard Server February Femslash Exchange!
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	I just can't get you out of my head (girl your loving is all I think about)

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks to my friend Biz, once again, for proofreading and beta-ing this for me. Other major thanks to the Edelgard server for giving me the excuse to write Marihilda :)
> 
> parks, this is for you, I hope you enjoy <3

Seiros Cafe - the bane and love Hilda’s existence. From 6 pm to 12 am (closing) it was her home and personal hell. It was perpetually filled with tired, annoying, Garreg Mach University students, who were at their best, unnoticeable, and at their worst, aggravating. However, she got paid which was always a bonus and it was through Seiros Cafe she met her (platonic) soulmate, Claude. 

The two of them always took the late shift as the university students that swung by the Cafe around that time were not people Hilda considered stabbing and they were surprisingly courteous. (They also worked at that time because Hilda and Claude refused to wake up before the hour of 10 am).

Hilda also loved working there because of the pretty girl with dark brown eyes and blue hair. Hilda didn’t know her name (though Claude thought it was something like “Mary” or “Megan”, something with an M, for sure) but she stared at her adoringly from behind the counter when she came in.

Her hair was always in a braided bun style, laptop open and eyebrows furrowed. Hilda never knew what the girl was writing or why she was focused so heavily on it. Hilda was always excited to see her come in, despite having said nothing to her, ever.

“Claude,” Hilda said, turning her gaze towards him, coming out of her thoughts, “why is she...like _that.”_ Her voice was dreamy as she spoke, staring at the girl, who was there, yet again. 6:30 pm, flowery blouse, and jeans, typing on her laptop. Her eyebrows furrowed, ever so often pausing her typing, to bite her lip in concentration. Claude, who was cleaning the countertop, snorted at her question.

“Who are you talking about, your little blueberry?” Claude said, a teasing tone, and Hilda rolled her eyes.

“Claude, don’t compare her to a berry. That makes her seem like I want to eat her and that trivializes my feeeeeeeelings.” Claude rolled his eyes at her whine, finishing his cleaning off the countertop and turned towards her, white rag in his hands.

“Please don’t use big words my brain is dumb. I am a lowly political science major we’re known to be dumb,” Claude’s voice was intentionally childlike and whiny, mimicking Hilda’s earlier tone, and she scowled in response. 

“You’re literally being educated to lead Fodlan, what do you mean you’re dumb-”

“I mean _I’m_ not dumb, I’m smarter than everyone here, yes that includes Edelgard -” Hilda raised her eyebrow at _that_ comment but didn’t comment, mildly concerned that he would fight, “but,” he continued, glaring at her nonverbal eyebrow raise, “everyone else is! Have you seen Seteth, the leader of Fodlan? He’s got like, at least, one _half_ a brain cell-” Hilda laughed, cutting off the rest of Claude’s sentence.

She turned her gaze back towards the girl, who was still typing on her laptop. She looked completely at peace, her hair braided in a bun, taking a sip of her vanilla bean frappuccino. 

Technically speaking, they weren’t allowed to make it (their manager, Byleth, told them repeatedly _they weren’t a Starbucks_ ) but the girl had asked for one and Hilda begged Claude to make it because she had fled from the scene of the pretty girl in fear. She stared at her, now, as Claude continued to busy himself cleaning the counter, and wondered what she was like.

Did she like flowers? What was her favorite movie? What music did she listen to? When did she first realize she liked girls? (There was a very obvious _I like Girls_ sticker on her laptop, that’s how Hilda even knew the girl liked girls) Was she the big spoon, or the little spoon? Would she stroke her hair and press kisses to her cheeks? Hilda’s mind wandered as she absentmindedly stared at her, noticing how pretty her eyes were. She had seen them before but she was able to really appreciate her eyes - _wait._

Why was Hilda able to focus so heavily on her eyes? It was because she was - _oh fuck_. The girl’s eyes were on hers, eyes wide and looking startled. _Oh shit oh god oh no._ Hilda, on pure instinct, dropped down to the ground with no other thought of what to do as her mind was only screaming, _PANIC! SHE CAUGHT YOU STARING AT HER!_

“Hilda,” she heard Claude say, as she hid behind the counter, “what the fuck are you doing?” Hilda shushed him and he gave her a bewildered look before turning to look, presumably, the girl.

“Hilda, she knows you’re hiding behind the counter, you literally dropped while making eye contact do you think she is blind? Get up.” Claude said, his voice exasperated and irritated. Hilda did not move at all; instead, she looked up and made another shushing motion with her hands. Claude closed his eyes for a brief second, letting out a harsh breath through his nose. Hilda did not care about Claude’s irritation, the floor of Seiros cafe was her home now. 

“She’s coming over, by the way,” Claude said and Hilda glared up at him. 

“What happened to bi solidarity?” She hissed and Claude gave her an incredulous expression. 

“Bi solidarity died when you made eye contact with a person and then dropped to the floor like an idiot I love you but I don’t you love that much - hello, welcome to Seiros cafe! How may I help you?” Whatever Claude was going to say got caught off as the girl walked. 

“Um,” she said, her voice soft and delicate, making Hilda’s heart flutter, “there, was, um, a girl here? She had -”

  
“Pink hair? Yeah, she’s here and on the floor. One second,” Claude said, before turning and crouching next to her. Hilda glared at him as Claude placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her the biggest, sweetest smile. 

“Hilda,” he began, green eyes hard and unforgiving, voice as sweet as honey, “if you don’t get up right now, I will tell Edelgard that it was _you_ who did the unmentionable thing she made Hubert spend three months investigating.” Hilda stared at him in horror and Claude’s face was all smiles. Hilda knew he was 100% serious and sighed. With a grunt she stood up, brushing off her legs of the dust on the floor - Claude let out a “There you go,” as she got up, giving him a glare as she did so.

As she stood up, she gave herself the quickest pep talk known to mankind. _You can do this,_ she thought to herself and faced the music, so to speak. When she and the girl made eye contact, she was starstruck for a full moment. 

The girl was even prettier in person, dark brown eyes shining in the cafe’s fluorescent lights, freckles spread lightly over her nose. Her cheeks are flushed, a dusky pink and Hilda now noticed even up close, she was _gorgeous._

“Hi,” She said, feeling her face flush, staring into those deep, dark brown eyes.   
  
“Hi,” The girl said back, her voice quiet and delicate, making Hilda’s heart flutter. The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds, not saying anything at all. This close, Hilda could count the light freckles over her nose, the thickness of her eyelashes, and the hint of a smile gracing her lips. Hilda was positively entranced.

“Um-” They both started to say, before each letting out uncomfortable laughs. Hilda felt her palms sweating and smoothed over her smock as the girl pushed a strand of hair behind her ears.

“You first -” Hilda started to say, the same time the girl did. Another laugh and then Hilda said again, “No, _you_ first -” and the girl went, “No, you, really it’s fine -”

“Oh my god, Hilda, you go first.” Claude’s voice jarringly cuts off their back and forth and Hilda jumped in a little her shoes, forgetting that he was next to her. She glared at him and turned her head to look at the girl and back at him pointedly. _Go away_ she mouthed at him. With a roll of his eyes, Claude raised his hands in a placating gesture and walked to the other side of the counter. _Thank god,_ she thought to herself, turning back to the girl.

Her face was still flushed and she looked embarrassed but also she looked so, so pretty. God, Hilda really was head over heels, huh?

“I’m sorry,” Hilda blurted out before the girl could say anything, “I - I didn’t really mean to be, um, caught staring. I just...you’re really pretty.” Her voice shook a little out of her embarrassment but she kept her eyes forward, knowing the girl deserved that much, at least.

The girl’s eyes widened at Hilda’s confession and her cheeks, already pink, went an even darker pink and she turned eyes away briefly. _Oh shit,_ what if Hilda had been reading this all wrong? What if the girl wasn’t actually into the girls and the _I Like Girls_ sticker was about, like, female empowerment? God, the girl was going to run for the hills or whack her and Hilda was going to die in Seiros Cafe, a place she hated - 

“R-really? You think I’m pretty?” The girl’s statement thrust Hilda out of her thoughts and for a moment, Hilda was stunned. The beautiful girl just asked if _Hilda_ thought she was pretty?

“Of course,” she said, her voice steadier and stronger than it had been moments ago, “you’re...you’re stunning.” Hilda desperately tried to remember her best flirting with girls tricks but her mind was a mess and the girl’s lips curled into a smile at Hilda’s words. _Gorgeous,_ Hilda thought again and cursed herself for having her only coherent thought just be _Hurrdurr girl pretty._

“I don’t think I’ve, um, properly introduced myself,” Hilda said, nervously sticking out her hand for the girl to shake, “I’m Hilda.” The girl stuck out her hand with a shy smile, placing it in Hilda’s, and said, 

“I’m Marianne. It’s nice to meet you.” _Marianne_ , she thought to her, _the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard._ She wanted to roll her eyes at her mind immediately jumping to the West Side Story musical but she couldn’t help it. Marianne’s hand was still in hers, soft and smooth and slightly cool in her palm. Hilda knew hers had to be warm and she gave a light squeeze before returning her hands to her side. 

“You’re also really pretty,” Marianne said. Her voice was quiet as she spoke but her eyes were bright and wide, and Hilda fell in love a little, just right there. 

“Yeah? You think I’m pretty?” Her voice came out teasing and she gave herself an inner fistbump. _There_ was the suave girl who could flirt around girls. She could flirt with girls - she knew how to do this. 

“Well actually I think you’re gorgeous, but pretty works too,” Marianne said, eyes sparkling, and Hilda’s heart did a funny little flip in her chest. Hilda blushed and looked down, all the while as Marianne gave her a warm smile. 

“When are you free?” Hilda blurted out, desperate for their conversation to not end. Marianne looked surprised at Hilda’s blunt question, and the blush, which had been fading, came back in full force.

“I’m free normally at this time but, um, you generally work -”  
“She’s free!” Claude, who had evidently been eavesdropping, says from behind Hilda. She jumped again, in her shoes, and swore loudly.

“Claude, make yourself known you annoying little sh - wait what?” Hilda stopped her sentence, blinking rapidly. Claude gave her a big smile and widened his arms, turning towards Marianne and Hilda. 

“I generously messaged Byleth and informed them that you, my dearest, bestest friend, was currently in the bathroom, sick as a dog. They gratefully said that you could go home and they’re going to be on shift with me until we close. So, you are free to go.” Claude winked at the end of his sentence, his voice full of dramatism and flair. Hilda grinned and turned towards Marianne, who was smiling too. Then, Hilda abruptly paused in her glee and turned towards Claude, startled.

“The person you’re crushing on is our manager?” Hilda said and Claude flushed brightly and coughed. 

“If you want to go on your date, I’d avoid asking questions! I can easily lock you in the supply closet!” Claude said, eyes glittering dangerously, but it was undercut by the embarrassed flush his cheeks. _He’s going to get his dumbass fired,_ she thought fondly but turned towards Marianne, grinning.

“Give me two minutes to grab my stuff and I’ll meet you on the other side of the counter,” she said to Marianne and at Marianne’s slight nod, she dashed into the back. It was the quickest Hilda had ever changed out of her work clothes and she groaned that the outfit she had been wearing wasn’t date-style. However, Marianne found her pretty in cafe clothes so clearly clothes weren’t a big factor for her. Once Hilda had changed, she quickly made a detour to give Claude a quick hug.

“Enjoy alone time with Byleth,” she said and Claude rolled his eyes, cheeks still faintly and made a shooing motion. 

“Enjoy your date!” Was his only response, though his eyes clearly showcased that he was pleased to be spending alone time with Byleth. She walked over to Marianne, who had collected her stuff in her backpack was standing patiently by her usual table. Marianne’s eyes lit up when she saw her and Hilda smiling placing her hand in Marianne’s. Marianne gave her a hand squeeze and smiled. _God,_ Hilda wanted to kiss her but they hadn’t even started their date yet. Hilda didn’t care about ‘moving too quickly’ but even she agreed kissing right before the first date was a little much. 

“Ready to head out?” Marianne asked and Hilda turned around to look at Claude, who gave her two, obnoxiously obvious thumbs-ups. _You got this_ , he mouthed, and Hilda gave him a wink, mouthing _You too,_ back at him. With that, Hilda turned around and smiled at Marianne. 

“I’m ready. Let’s go.” Marianne’s smile was huge on her face and as they exited the cafe hand in hand, Marianne mentioned her plans for their date, some Indian restaurant Hilda had never heard of.

“Whatever you want, babe,” Hilda said, beaming, and Marianne flushed at the pet name, only making her cuter. _Yeah,_ Hilda thought to herself as she stared up Marianne, looking positively stunning in the college streetlights, somehow, _she’s going to be a good one._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to follow my fire emblem sideblog, hilda-valentine.


End file.
